Unanimous
Unanimous '''is a team on season 1. The team contains of the men. They represent the Germany team. It is the other team besides Backbone, who represents Croatia. The winner of the season is on the team. Germany is considered an IndyCar favorite. Despite Michael Waltrip's participation on DWTS, the Italian players asked if Germany would be in group 2 for some qualifying races. Quotes *"No!!! Clive is down! Youch! A pace plan, just missed." (Week 1, Yoshi) *"Well, I saw you doing your dance." (Yoshi, Week 1) *"We have to move. June 12 2013 saw news about Yoshi's passing, and Jiroemon Kimura, Vera Lynn, Zsa Zsa Gabor, and Hanae Kimura. All are axed." (Birdo, June 12, 2013) *"An IndyCar crash in Houston? I thought so." (All other season 15 contestants) *"Jack Hawksworth is OUT?" (Week 22, Season 4) *"No driver can pronounce towns in Wisconsin?" (Brazil v Germany) *"The top is between our contestant and Will Power. The Backbone women want Will Power to win the IndyCar championship." *"We are all four laps down due to throttle problems at Mid-Ohio. We failed to qualify for next round, so Shakira advances." (Yoshi) *"Germany got a drive through penalty for pit entry violation. No points for Germany, but win for Croatia." Trivia *Two of the team members died, out of the three. *All of the 2013's drop forty on the DDP were on Yoshi's team, mostly having 35. *June 2013 made the team their worst month, for losing ten points (Yoshi and Jiroemon Kimura passed away, but their team won the Firestone 550). *The age of 116 years, 54 days was originally Toad's, but it's Yoshi's, since he had Kimura for all season. *In season 4, Yoshi crashed in Houston Race 2. *Yoshi said "It's a caution week in season 4 again! Jack HAWKSWORTH IS OUT? NO! This would be like Houston Race 2 when Helio Castroneves crashed.". *Yoshi and Birdo support the team, in all of season 1 (including the finale). *Yoshi has won Guinness World Records sometimes in a row, for 2013 and 2014's edition. *Yoshi's team lost all men's short track speed skating events at the 2014 Olympics. *Helio Castroneves lost the 2014 World Cup semi-finals to Ingo Rademacher of season 3. *The Big One happened to Unanimous less times than Backbone. *They were shocked in the Fontana Last Laps by Brazil of season 4. Dance Troupe Members Birdo's team holds 40 members of the Dance Troupe, the same as people on a DDP team, expect 20 more. They have 20 males and 20 females. Week 1 starts with forty. The Charisses (Gwen Stefani, and two other ladies) are also staff. For only week 1, Clive Dunn, Oscar Niemeyer, Dame Elisabeth Murdoch, Rita Levi and Adriana Lima. '''Males *Jerry Lewis *Arturo Licata *Chuck Berry *Tyga *Clive Dunn (only week 1) *Oscar Niemeyer (only week 1) *Rick Ross *Alexander Imich *Bill Nye *Bill Engvall *Corbin Bleu *Pete Doherty Females *Lindsay Lohan *Vera Miles *Jeralean Talley *Bernice Madigan *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Mitsue Nagasaki *Adriana Lima (only week 1) *Zsa Zsa Gabor *Hanae Kimura *Naomi Conner *Susannah Mushatt Jones (added week 4) *Take Matsui *Yoneno Kouno *Shakira (added week 2) Staff This list has more female staff for Unanimous than male. Backbone has 6 staff, mostly males. *Vera Lynn *Yoshi *Birdo *Zsa Zsa Gabor *Hanae Kimura (replaced by Shizuka Arakawa after death) *Misao Okawa Dances Places *1st *2nd *6th Theme Song Unanimous Theme Song Rachel vs. Guy Cast Yoshi announced a Rachel vs. Guy: Celebrity Cook Off cast. *Ekaterina Tudegesheva Members Who's representing Russia? Italy? Original Russian alpine snowboarder Ekaterina Ilyukhina was moved to Unanimous after the disqualification of another alpine snowboarder, Anke Karstens of Germany. The 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia were kinda disappointing, mostly in the thrilling sport of short track speed skating without Noh Jin-Kyu and one of the team's favourites, Wang Meng and surprisingly their team member. In the 2014 IndyCar series season for race 8, the Unanimous men started a disappointing fourteenth and finished eighth. Despite finishing eighth, the other two members of Team Penske (Yoshi's Indy team) were on the podium. The season 1 men did well in short track at the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi (they have Ohno), even though the group contains of Viktor Ahn, Lee Jung-Su, Lee Ho-Suk, Sung Si-Bak, Sin Da-Woon, Kwak Yoon-Gy, and more. The only remaining nation from all of the contestants was Italy. The team won victorious in season 5 trials after sending J.R. Celski to the wrong team. He was sent to Infinity, but then he is moved to Vortex. Unanimous has had many 3000m relay and 5000m relay teams. The Russia 5000m relay short track team of Semen Elistatrov, Ruslan Zakharov, Viktor Ahn and Vladimir Grigorev won the relay over the United States and Canada in the A Final for medals. The Canada 5000m relay short track team has won over the Russia men in trial 6 because of the fact the South Korean skaters did not do pretty well. They had a disappointing short track Olympics because all they wanted to have is some of the strong South Koreans. Everyone on this season wanted to vote Noh Jin-Kyu for Sochi qualifier. Evan Cundal and Allen Ford were transported to Backbone after the season ended. Valeriya Tsoy of Kazakhstan was asking if they can move Allen Ford, Evan Cundal and Adam Carolla to Backbone. It happens every time when Kazakhstan is going back into Division I and promoted into the top division for the Ice Hockey World Championships. * Adam Carolla * Alec Mazo * Allen Ford (relegated to Division I) * Anna Pogorilaya (joined this team after Evan Cundal and Allen Ford are relegated to Division I) *Juan Pablo Montoya (won promotion against Adam Sandler, first Colombian to join) *Apolo Anton Ohno *Tony Kanaan (announced on Jack Hawksworth's crash) *Birdo *Derek Hough *Drew Lachey *Emmitt Smith *Evan Cundal (relegated to Division I) *Fabian Sanchez *Gilles Marini *Hanae Kimura *Hélio Castroneves (first Brazilian to join) *Jiroemon Kimura (winner)/Victor An *Joey Fatone *Jonathan Roberts *Lucas Grabeel *Mark Ballas *Maksim Chmerkovskiy *Misao Okawa *Penny Marshall *Tony Dovolani *Val Chmerkovskiy *Vera Lynn *Yulia Lipnitskaya (joined this team after Allen Ford and Evan Cundal are relegated to Division I) *Yoshi *EKATERINA TUDEGESHEVA *Zsa Zsa Gabor *Alena Zavarzina/Vic Wild (one of the married wifes to appear) *J.R. Celski (trial 1 only) *Julie Zogg (won promotion round to top division against Ina Meschik) *Shakira (was moved from season 3 to season 1) Death Dates *Yoshi: June 12, 2013 *Birdo: Living (not announced until Misao Okawa passes away) *Adam Carolla: Living *Alec Mazo: Living *Allen Ford: Living *Apolo Ohno: Living *Derek Hough: Living *Drew Lachey: Living *Drake: Living *Evan Cundal: February 2, 2013 *Fabian Sanchez: Living *Gilles Marini: Living *Hanae Kimura: June 12, 2013 *Helio Castroneves: October 16, 2011 (Dan Wheldon's death) *Jiroemon Kimura: June 12, 2013 *Joey Fatone: Living *Maksim Chmerkovskiy: Living *Mark Ballas: Living *Misao Okawa: Living *Val Chmerkovskiy: Living *Penny Marshall: Living *Vera Lynn: 12 June 2013 *Zsa Zsa Gabor: 12 June 2013 *Ekaterina Tudegesheva: Living *Vic Wild: Living *Alena Zavarzina: Living *Victor An: Living *Julie Zogg: Living *Shakira: Living The team containing of leader Viktor Ahn made good effort and said "Korea and Russia, we go together. Let's make our prediction and be called the Russian Short Track Speed Skaters". Some contestants on their team did not directly qualify for Ben and Toad's Contest. They are usually under the age of 15 and don't meet the International Skating Union rules. Member Sprites Member Gallery Before Season 1 Meet Apolo Anton Ohno.jpg|Apolo Anton Ohno MP8 Birdo.jpg|Birdo Drake.jpg|Drake Meet Drew Lachey.jpg|Drew Lachey Meet Emmitt Smith.jpg|Emmitt Smith Meet Gilles Marini.jpg|Gilles Marini Meet Hélio Castroneves.jpg|Helio Castroneves Meet Joey Fatone.jpg|Joey Fatone Mark RealLife.jpg|Mark Ballas Mario-party-9-yoshi2-yoshi-28608516-402-480.png|Yoshi After June 12 2013 Category:Teams